Universe Jump!
By Sunnythesandwingfan23 Please do not delete! Chapter 1: Bored... for now... Sunny paced around the cave. I'm probably the BOREDEST dragonet in all of Pyrrhia! Sunny thought. Glory and Clay walked up to Sunny. "Hi Sunny. Whats up?" They asked her. "Nothing. Just bein' the BOREDEST dragonet in the UNIVERSE!" All of the sudden, a blue, red, and purple portal ripped through the cave floor. The three colours spun rapidly clockwise. A scroll popped out of the portal. To access portal, chant this: To the next universe, at the speed of Sunny! '' Sunny read. She hoped onto a stalagmite, with a spiral on it. There were two more. Sunny grasped Glory and Clay's talons and shouted "To the next universe, at the speed of Sunny!" Sunny, Clay, and Glory jumped through the portal and landed with a thud. The three dragonets looked around, puzzled. "What. Just. Happened." Glory gasped. Another scroll poped up. ''To travel to the next universe, follow the path of colours from which you got here from. Does that mean red blue and purple? ''Thought Sunny. Sunny noticed a path with bright streaks of the three colours. "This way." Sunny started walking inbetween Clay and Glory. As Sunny walked, she noticed it wasn't just a normal path. It turned into a water like substance. One that didn't feel wet. "Were going to have to swim." Clay called. Sunny started swimming up the path. When they finally made it to the end of the path, there were three staglimites with the same mark as before. Each dragonet grasped eachothers talons while on the staglimites and chanted in perfuct union "To the next universe, at the speed of Sunny!" They dived into the portal. This time, when they landed, smoke drifted around them. "Where are we?" Sunny called. As the fog cleared, blue, red, and purple lasers flashed. Dragons danced and were having fun. "I think this is a party." Clay whispered to the two. "Lets follow where the lasers come from." Glory whispered. This time when they landed, things were MUCH different from realatity. Chapter 2: Dimension jumping Sunny found herself being hauled by a large SeaWing. When Sunny opened her eyes completley, she saw the SeaWing get thrown off of Sunny. It kept grunting and screeching 'Anemone' as if thats what it's name was. She looked at the colorful dragonet who had saved her; Glory, she relised, as her eyesight returned to normal. "No time to explain Sunny! Just run!" Glory bellowed. She, Clay and Glory had escaped just in time. Sunny scanned the land for sight of the light streaks. A wooden staircase suddenly appeared infront of the three. "Lets climb it." Clay said blankly. As they reached the top of the staircase, there was two cakes and some cup cakes, as well as a bowl of fruit. Sunny looked up. Above her was a sign that said 'Outside the boundaries of space and time.' Sunny was confused by this. Glory engulfed the fruit, and Sunny ate some cupcakes. Clay ate everything else. After eating, the went down the staricase and found thd trail, one again. In the next universe... "Oh. Three. Moons." Glory gaped. Sunny almost fainted at what she saw. She saw what Tsunami wouldn't do in their dimension. This Tsunami was dancing. Sunny wasn't sure she'd ever seen Tsunami do this before. The SeaWing twirled and danced toward them. "Hello, mysterious dragonets. I am Tsunami." The SeaWing curtsyed at them. "Uhm.. hello. We were wondering if you'd seen streaks of blue, red, and purple." The SeaWing twirled and pointed east. "Thank you!" Sunny called gratefully as she followed to trail of light. They had approached the portal with a new idea of chantment. Chapter 3: Universe, sweet universe All three chanted at the top of their lungs. "To our rightful universe at the speed of Sunny!" This ride was a little errorful. As they traveled through the 'tunnel' of blue, red, and purple, the dragonets began to swirl. "Clay... whats going on?" Sunny asked, completley terrorfied. "I don't know.." Clay told them. As the tunnel darkened, the dragonets lost their ability to keep their eyes open. The three awoke startled. "What happened to us? Are we in the right universe?" Clay asked franticly. Sunny looked around. Everything looked normal. Starflight read his scrolls, and Tsunami swam joyfully in the river. How she missed them. Sunny became tired, and went to her room. ''Universe sweet universe... ''Sunny thought before drifting off. ''Universe sweet universe. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)